Un ragoût Très spécial
by dan-iel241
Summary: Lucy en n'a plus qu'assez que Natsu squatte chez elle, par chance, elle a trouvé une solution pour savoir comment son ami fait pour rentrer chez elle. L'ennui est de faire ingurgiter au-dit Natsu sa solution. Donc, Lucy va demander le concours d'une certaine démone au cheveux blanc.
Un ragout très spécial

Prologue : Alors que la lune s'affiche fièrement dans le ciel étoilé de la ville portuaire d'Hargeon, une ombre encapuchonné s'aventure dans les rues désertes. Passant par une ruelle, pour entrer dans une arrière-boutique, puis en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard, en tenant sous sa cape une petite fiole, dont est écrit en tout petit sur l'étiquette « Verser le sérum dans importe quel boisson ou plat de la personne viser. Duré de 24 heures. »

C'était un ciel parsemé de fin nuages, que contemplait avec un sourire, une belle blonde qui s'avançait, en trottinant gaiement, vers la guilde. Arriver à la bâtisse, elle y entrait la tête baissée, de peur recevoir une table ou une chaise volante, pour s'apercevoir que tout était calme et survolant du regarde la salle, elle constata trois choses ; que Kinana était seule au bar, que Natsu et Grey étaient introuvable et qu'Happy était en train de jouer aux cartes avec Cana. Lucy s'avança vers le bar pour discuter avec la serveuse.

―Salut Kinana, alors ça va.

―Oui, tout est calme ici, depuis que Mira a envoyé nos deux bagarreurs en mission de ravitaillement.

―Tous les deux et seuls!» S'inquiéta Lucy, qui s'imagina le pire.

―Mais non!» La rassura-elle. «Ils sont surveillés de très près.

―Par qui?

―Pour Grey, c'est notre chère Titania qui en a la charge.» Dit-elle avec un sourire amuser.

―Oh le pauvre.» Rit-t' elle, en pensant à la situation du mage de glace et aux tonnes de marchandises que lui fera transporter la femme en armure. «Et c'est Mira qui s'occupe de Natsu?

―Non, en ce moment, elle fait du rangement dans la bibliothèque.

―Bon, au moins je sais où elle l'est. Sinon, Natsu est accompagné par qui?» Demanda Lucy à la tenancière.

―Par sa sœur.» Répondit-elle.

―À Lisanna! Pourquoi a-t-elle choisit sa sœur pour ça?

―Elle n'a pas dit pourquoi, mais par contre Natsu fut plus que ravis que ce soit Lisanna, à tel point qu'il l'a pris la main et l'a tout suite emmené au marché.

― (Hum… je me demande, comment a-t-elle réagir, quand il lui a pris sa main?) Se questionna Lucy, avant de dire. «Bon, je te laisse, je vais voir si Mirajane a besoin d'aide à la bibliothèque.

―D'accord, à toute ta heure Lucy.

(À la bibliothèque)

―Mira.

―C'est toi Lucy?

―Oui, c'est moi, j'ai à te parler.

―Ok, installe-toi à une table, j'arrive.» Dit Mira, en terminant de ranger quelques livres.» Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler?

―Mira, tu sais que Natsu s'invite chez-moi sans ma permission.

―Oui, tu me la dis plus d'une fois.

―Eh bien, je crois avoir trouvé une solution à ça. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour mon plan.

―Ça m'intéresse, mais j'y gagne quoi dans tout ça?

―Eh bien, si mon plan fonctionne, il se peut que d'ici cinq ans, que tu deviendras marraine.» Dit-elle en lui fessant un clin d'œil.

―Quand t'est qu'on commence?» Dit Mira, qui était tout excité par la perspective devenir marraine.

―Alors, écoute-moi bien, parce que voici comment on va si prendre.» Ainsi, débuta pour les deux conspiratrices, une longue heure de discutions et d'élaboration de leur complots.

(Deux heures avant)

Sortant en trompe de la guilde, Natsu laissait derrière lui un nuage de poussière, alors qu'il agrippait la main de Lisanna qui volait dans son sciage.

―Natsu arrête, tu fais mal!» Se plainait-t-elle

Alors, le jeune homme s'arrêta, puit se retourna pour réceptionner la blanche, mais l'impact de leurs corps les fit tomber à terre et accidentellement, leurs lèvres se collèrent et par le fait même, ils partagèrent involontairement leur tout premier baiser.

Alors que ce moment semblait duré indéfiniment, ils se séparèrent au bruit du flash d'un appareil photo. Tournant leurs têtes vers l'origine du flash, pour découvrir qui les avaient photographiés.

―Coucou.

―Asuka!» Criaient les deux jeunes gens, se séparant rapidement, leurs visages rouge comme des tomates. «Qu'est que tu fais ici? Demandèrent-ils.

―J'étais en route pour prendre des oiseaux en photo, mais je vous avais vu entrain de vous embrasser comme papa et maman, alors je vous prie en photo et je vais le monter à toutes la guilde.

Natsu et Lisanna se crispèrent, car la plupart des membres pourrait mal interpréter leur accident, mais ils craignirent la réaction de la démone et de Elfman, surtout Natsu, car il avait peur pour sa peau, parce qu'il savait que si on levait la main sur sa sœur, même si c'était un accident, Mira et Elfman pourrait le faire crucifier au sommet du mont Hakobé.

Et à cette penser, il fit une chose qui surpris Lisanna et la petit Asuka.

―Pitié, je ferais tout que tu voudras pour toute la journée.» Supplia le mage de feu à genoux, alors que la blanche se retenait de rire devant cette scène peu virile.

―Tous?

―Oui.» Soupira-il.

―Alors, la 1er chose que veux, c'est que tu me monte sur tes épaules jusqu'au retour de mes parents, d'accord.

―Comme tu voudras.» Dit Natsu en la prenant dans ses bras, puit la met sur ses épaules. « Tu y resteras jusqu'à la fin de ma mission avec Lisanna.

―Youpi!» Écria la petit, tandis que Lisanna sourira en regardant la joie de Asuka. (Ah Natsu, dans ces moments comme ça, que je me dis que tu ferais un bon père… un bon père pour mes futures enfants.) Pensa-t-elle en marchant silencieusement aux côté de Natsu et d'Asuka.

(3 heures plus tard)

(PDV de Lisanna)

Cela fessait 3 heures qu'Asuka nous tenait compagnie à moi et à Natsu et en ce moment, je la portais sur moi, pour alléger un peu la charge de Natsu, qui me fessait office de cheval de trait. Le pauvre, il tractait notre charriot qui devait peser au moins une demi-tonne, ce qui devait être deux ou trois fois moins lourd, que les bagages qu'Erza emmenait avec elle à chacune de ses missions. Je lui avais proposé plus d'une fois de l'aider à tirer le charriot ou à louer un cheval ou un bœuf, mais il me dit non à chacune de mes propositions, prétextant qu'il était aussi, voir plus fort que mon frère et qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide pour tirer ce charriot, je crois plutôt qu'il avait trop de fierté pour avouer, qu'il éprouvait de la difficulté dans sa tâche, mais bon Natsu c'était Natsu et je pourrais rien n'y changer.

Nous entendions sonner les cloches de la cathédrale, signe qu'il était désormais midi. Soudainement, j'entendis un grognement familier derrière-moi.

―Désolé, mais on ne pourrait pas s'arrêter pour manger?» Me demanda Natsu sa main sur son ventre.

―Oui et avec le dessert en plus.» Dit Asuka en brandissant son bras en l'air.

―D'ok et puit moi-aussi j'ai faim, on va dans ce bistro là-bas.

―D'accord.» Me répondent-ils.

Nous allions donc vers ce bistro, une fois à l'intérieur, on nous installa à une table, d'où on pouvait regarder la place centrale de la ville. Puis la serveuse arriva pour prendre notre commande, je pris un croque-monsieur, Natsu prit un tartare de bœuf et un plat de spaghetti pour Asuka. Je contactais que pour une fois, Natsu mangeait proprement son plat, lui qui dévorait tous se qui passait sous sa main, prenait le temps pour mastiquer et déguster son assiette, c'était inhabituel mais loin d'être déplaisant de voir qu'il pouvait faire preuve de maturité quand il le voulait.

Quand fut venu le temps du dessert, Asuka nous dit :

―Je veux commander les desserts.

―Très bien, c'est toi qui décide aujourd'hui.» Lâcha Natsu dans un soupire.

Lorsque la serveuse arriva pour débarrasser la table et pour prendre la commande des desserts, Asuka lui fit signe de se pencher et elle lui parla dans le creux de l'oreille.

Quelques minutes après avoir vidé notre table, elle revint à notre table, elle donna à Asuka une petite glace et déposa entre moi et Natsu un grand banana split, nous demanda une explication à la serveuse.

―Ne m'en vouliez pas, mais elle m'a dit que vous étiez tous les deux financés.

―Asuka!» Disons-nous en la regardant avec entonnement.

―Bien quoi, Mira m'avait dit qu'enfant, vous vous étiez promit de vous marié l'un à l'autre.

Nous lâchions tous les deux un soupire, dès le début je me disais qu'on était tombé dans l'une des plans de ma sœur pour former des couples. Avec le coup du chantage avec la photo et maintenant le banana split, c'était sur désormais qu'elle avait dit à Asuka de nous surveiller et de nous photographier s'il nous arriverait quelque de gênant, qui d'autres QU'ELLE pour faire de telle manigance!

Bon, il est vrai que je suis en partir fautive dans tout ça et cela à cause de mes sentiments pour Natsu et ma peur de gâcher notre amitié. Il faut dire aussi, que sa naïveté ne m'ais pas d'un grand secours.

Sortant de mes pensées, je jette un coup d'œil à Natsu et j'aperçu du rose sur ses joues. Décidément, il est toujours aussi mignon quand il rougit.

―Dit Lis

―Heu… oui.

―Tu… tu veux bien m'aide à man… manger ce dessert.

Je lui dis oui de la tête, tout en riant de sa gêne et nous entamions ce banana split sous l'œil attentif d'Asuka. Arriver au dernier morceau, je le séparai en deux et je tendis ma part à Natsu, qui fit de même et nous les mangeâmes en même temps.

(Fin PDV de Lisanna)

…

(Après-midi)

(PDV de Natsu)

Cela fessait quelque temps que j'avais quitté le bistro avec les filles et que j'avais reprit mon rôle de ''cheval de trait''.

En ce moment, je suis au repos, garée devant une boutique de vêtement, car nous avions croisé Lucy en chemin et cette dernière avait emmené Lisanna dans cette boutique avec Asuka et me laissant poireauter ici seul avec le charriot.

―Bon sang, elles s'en mettent du temps.» Me dise à moi-même.

―Natsu, on a besoin de toi!» Je tournai la tête pour voir Asuka dans le cadre de la porte, puit elle s'est lança vers moi et me tira par la main dans la boutique jusqu'aux cabines d'essayage, puit elle se passa à côté de Lucy.

Quand je me tournai vers elles, pour qu'elles me donnent une explication, Lucy éleva la voix. «C'est bon Lis, tu peux sortir.

Et là, je vis Lisanna sortir de la cabine.

―Heu… Natsu, comment tu me trouve?» Me demande-t-elle avec ses joues rouges, en s'avançant timidement vers moi.

Je restai sans voix devant la robe que portait Lisanna, une robe moulante d'un rouge écarlate tenu par de fines bretelles, descendant jusqu'aux genoux et qui m'invitai à la contempler, alors que son décolleté mettait en valeur sa splendide poitrine et me fit rougir.

―Eh… eh bien…

―Eh bien quoi?» Me dit Lisanna.

―Je…je trouve que tu… que tu es la plus belle fleur que j'ai pu contempler à ce jour.

―Natsu, c'est vrai!

―Bien sûr que oui.» Lui dit avant qu'elle ne pose un baiser sur ma joue, sous les rires amusés de Lucy et d'Asuka.

―Alors Lis, tu vas l'acheter cette robe ou tu veux que ton financé te complimente davantage en lui montrant la nuisette que tu es trouvé.» Nous dit-t-elle en tenant ses mains sur les oreilles d'Asuka.

LUCY!» Crions-nous à Lucy, tandis que nos visages ressembler à deux tomates rouge.

(Fin PDV Natsu)

(PDV Lisanna)

Après nous être calmé, je suivi Lucy à la caisse et pendant d'elle payait ses achats, je me rendis compte que Natsu c'était éclipsé sans doute qui nous attendaient à l'entrée. Quand se fut mon tour à passer à la caisse, Natsu réapparu avec une housse dans les bras.

―Natsu, je te croyais à l'entrée?

―Non, j'ai été en train de chercher une autre robe… pour toi.» Nous dit-t-il les joues teint de rose.

―Merci.» Lui dise, tandis que mes joues devenaient aussi roses que ceux de Natsu, avant de me retourner vers la caissière.

―Ça vous fera 150000 joyaux pour la robe et 5500 pour le reste mademoiselle.

―QUOI!» Nous criaient tous les quatre. «Mais pourquoi autant pour cette robe!» M'indignais face à ce prix.

―Eh bien…» Nous dit-t-elle «Cette robe peut s'auto-ajuster au corps de celle qui la porte, en plus, vous pouvez changer sa forme par la pensée pour qu'elle devienne un bikini, une nuisette ou même une robe de marier.

Je me sentais sceptique face à ce que nous dit la caissière sur les soi-disant capacités de cette robe. De plus, son prix exorbitant ne rentre pas mon budget, j'ai ma part à faire dans les finances de ma famille.

(Soupire) «C'est trop cher pour moi, je vais…

― Non Lis! Tenez madame vos 155500 joyaux et aussi pour cette housse et son contenu.» Dit-t-il en déposant l'argent devant la caisse. Puit partie avec mes affaires vers la sortie avec Asuka.

Je restais pantois à ce qu'il venait de faire pour moi. Et alors que je me dirigeais vers la sortie, Lucy m'interpela. «Eh bien, ta de la chance ma vieille qu'il t'ait acheté pour ça pour toi. Dit-moi, quelle gâterie lui a tu fais pour qu'il te payer une telle somme!» Me dit-elle avec un sourire narquois plein de sous-entendu.

―Mais je ne lui rien fait qui justifie ce qu'il vient pour moi.» Me défendit de ces insinuations, mes joues teintées d'un léger rose. «Et puit il aurait très bien put payer pour tes achats!

―Même pas en rêve, depuis que je fais équipe avec lui, il a toujours réussite à entrer chez-moi sans ma permission, a dévalisé mon garde-manger et mon frigo, a profité de ma salle de bain et a me volé mon lit, me laissant que le planché pour passer la nuit. Et il m'a rien donné en guise de compensation!» Ces propos me firent un peu rire. «C'est pas drôle!

Nous sortons de la boutique, Natsu c'était placé à côté du chariot avec Asuka sur lui.

―Bon, on y va?

―Oui.» Je lui réponds. «En plus, on en a fini avec le ravitaillement, on peut donc rentre à la guilde.

―Super!» Crièrent Natsu et Asuka.

―Bon moi je vous laisse tous trois, je rentre chez-moi m'occuper de deux ou trois trucs. » Nous disait Lucy en nous saluant de la main.

(Fin PDV de Lisanna)

Dix longues minutes plus tard, après que Natsu ait péniblement tracté le chariot avec à Asuka sur ces épaules, il se gara à côté du portail de la guilde.

(PDV de Natsu)

―Enfin, on en a fini pour cette mission» Je m'aie cria en déposent Asuka au sol «Et heureusement que tu m'as accompagné Lisanna, je suis sure que Erza aurait sorti un fouet pour me faire plus vite.

―Eh, eh… oui, elle aurait sans doute fait comme ça.» Me dit-t-elle en rirent un peu.

―Dit Natsu, je peux te demander une dernière chose?

―Que veut-tu, Asuka?» Je lui demandai, soupçonneux de ce qu'elle aller me demander.

―Je veux que tu donnes un baiser à Lisanna, comme le font papa et maman, sinon!» Me dit-t-elle nous montrant la photo de tout à l'heure.

Je rougir fortement et je maudissais Mira pour avoir utilisé Asuka pour me mettre dans l'embarra. J'allais tenter de lui prendre la photo, mais Lisanna me fit tourner vers elle et pris mes mains dans les siennes.

―Lis.» Dis-je en la regardant dans les yeux, attendant un signe de sa part et voyant qu'elle est aussi rouge. Et je dois dire, que je la trouve adorable quand elle rougit. Et puit elle me un oui de la tête et avalant ma salive, je penchai vers elle en fermant les yeux, puit je sentis mes lèvres se poser les sienne.

―Bien et maintenant vous continuez de vous embrasser jusqu'à que je compte juste qu'a 10. 1, 2, 3…» Alors que la petite comptez ses 10 secondes, je restais là, à ''étudier'' les lèvres de Lis, dont la douceur me semblais comparable à du velours et avec son parfum apaisante semblable à la lavande, me donne le goût de continuer mon ''investigation'' de intérieur.

―8, 8 ½, 9, 9 ¼, 9 ½, 9 ¾ et 10, fini!» Aussitôt, nous nous séparons et nous mettons fin à scène et je suis soulagé que ce soit fini, sinon je crois que j'aurais…

―Coucou la compagnie!

―HAPPY!» Nous criâmes Lisanna et moi en voyant notre petit compagnon volant s'en venir vers nous à toute vitesse. J'allais l'interpeler, mais il passa entre nous pour saisir Asuka dans ses pattes.

(Fin PDV de Natsu)

―Désolé, mais ses parents m'ont demandé de la remmener chez eux.» Dit-t-il alors qu'Asuka les saluait de la main avec laquelle, elle tenait la photo compromettante, photo qui fut arraché par une brise qui la dirigea vers le canal.

Natsu se lança à la poursuite de la photo et alors qu'il était sur point de l'attraper, la blanche le prit de court en prenant la photo avec sa forme d'oiseau et se posa sur le muret en reprenant sa forme normal.

―Hé hé, j'ai gagné» Dit-t-elle en fessant sa dance de la victoire, mais elle fit un faux pas et faillit tomber dans le canal, mais Natsu la rattrapa et la tira vers lui. La tête de la jeune femme atterrit dans le cou du garçon et ses mains se posèrent sur son torse, tandis qu'il mit les siennes derrière le dos de la blanche.

―Tu peux me lasser Natsu?» Demanda-t-elle

―Heu… oui, bien sûr.» Répondit-il en enlevant ses mains du dos de la jeune femme et en fessant deux pas en arrière.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment, puit Lisanna dit à Natsu.

―Merci, de m'avoir empêché de prendre un bain.» Dit-t-elle en lui donnant un doux sourire.

―Mais de rien.

―Dit Natsu, tu accepterais que je te fasse à souper chez-moi pour te remercier d'avoir tracté le chariot toute la journée et pour tout le reste. Avec Happy bien-sûr.

―Oui, avec joie Lis!» Dit-il tout content de faire offrir à manger, d'autant qu'il appréciait particulièrement la cuisine de Lisanna.

―Alors soit chez-moi pour 18 heures.» Dit-t-elle en partant vers la guilde. «D'accord.» Dit-t-il en saluant son amie de main, s'en allant chercher Happy pour lui annoncer la nouvelle.

…

(Vers 17h15)

Chez les Strauss, nous retrouvons une Lisanna en train de terminer le repas de ce soir, avec bien sûr trois rations supplémentaires, où cas que Natsu aurais encore faim. En éteignant la cuisinière, le ding dong de la sonnette se fit entendre.

(Ça doit être lui) Pensa-t-elle en retirant son tabiler avant d'aller vers la porte, mais ça ne fut pas celui qu'elle espérait voir quand elle ouvrir la porte.

―Ah, c'est vous les filles.» Dit-elle à la vue de grande-sœur et de son amie Lucy.

―Et bien, tu pourrais au moins, faire semblant d'être contente de nous voir!» Dit la blonde avec un ton faussement outré.

―Mais non, je suis contenante de te voir Lucy, c'est juste que…» Dit-elle avant de se faire interrompe.

―Tu aurais voulu que ce soit ton fiancer.» Intervint Mira, ce qui fit rougir sa sœur et la mit dans l'embarra, alors que Lucy la pilonna de questions, tandis que Mira s'allant dans la cuisine avec le plat de Lucy, lassant Lisanna répondre aux questions de la blonde. Lisanna pour être plus à aise, invita Lucy à monter dans sa chambre.

― Voila ma chambre, comment tu la trouve?

― Assez semblable à ma propre chambre, hors-mis les murs de couleur blanc-beige. Et maintenant, explique-moi comment Natsu est devenu ton fiancer.

― D'accord, mais je vais en premier lieu te raconter comment a débuté notre amitié. Alors tout avait débuté peu après mon arriver à Fairy Tail, un jour de pluie…

(18h05)

(PDV Lisanna)

―Et voilà comment il a tenté de sauvé de ce balkan qui voulez faire de moi sa femme, juste avant que Gildarts n'intervint et nous sauve tous les deux. (Voir ép. 76)

―Eh bien, je savais qu'il était courageux, mais qu'il capable de mettre sa fierté de côté pour te sauver de cette bête.» Me dit-t-elle. «Je trouve dommage qu'il soit une quiche en amour, car je suis sûre qu'il t'aurait demandé ta main depuis un bon moment.» Fini-t-elle en me fessant un clin d'œil. «Surtout, que tu lui a demandé qu'il t'épouse une fois grande.

―Oui c'est vrai! Mais ce jour-là, je lui avais dit que je plaisantais, mais je suis devenu amoureuse de lui qu'après, donc je crois qu'il ne me considère seule comme une amie et rien de plus.» Dis-je en baissant la tête.

(Fin PDV Lisanna)

Voyant la triste mine de son amie, Lucy décida de changer de sujet.

― Dit Lis', est que tu à essayer la 2ème robe que Natsu t'acheter?

― Non, je ne l'est même pas vu de quoi il là l'air.» Lui répondit Lisanna.

― Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant? On verrait de quoi tu as l'air dans cette robe et jugé si Natsu à bon goût.

― Hum… pourquoi pas.» Répondit-elle à la blanche. «Mais n'en profite pas pour prend des photos de moi dénudé!

― Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais je vais te bander les yeux et je t'enlèverai qu'une fois devant le miroir.» Dit-elle en exécutant, puit elle lui enleva son pantalon et son haut. Quand elle vit l'étiquette du soutif de son amie, elle se mit à penser à des idées ''assez'' lubrique. (Du 85D*, eh bien, j'en connais un qui ne sera pas déçu de sa première fois.), pensa-t-elle en affichant un petit sourire sur son visage. Elle se tourna vers la housse, puit l'ouvrir. (Eh bien, on dirait que Natsu semble avoir bon goût.) Se dit-elle en s'imaginent plein de scènes à la soit lubrique que romantique.

Pendant que Lucy était en train d'enfilé la robe à la Lisanna, dans la cuisine, Mirajane terminait de mettre la table en plaçant des bouts de papiers avec les noms de elle, de sa sœur et de ces convives. Est à ce moment qu'elle entendit cogner à la porte. Abandonnant son tablier, elle alla ouvrit la porte et découvrit un Natsu bien vêtus.

― Eh bien Natsu, ça fait près d'une demi-heure que ma sœur t'attend.» Dit-t-elle en en fronçant les sourcils. Et pourquoi tu es seul, Lisanna m'a dit que Happy serai là aussi

― Désolé Mira, mais Bisca a demandé à Happy de garder sa fille tandis que elle et Alzack sont sorti pour la soirée et j'ai dû arranger quelques affaires avant de venir ici.»

― Des affaires, comme ce bouquet de fleur que tu caches dans ton dos.» Lui dit-t-elle, avant de prévenir les filles de l'arrivée du jeune homme. «Lisanna, Lucy! Natsu vient d'arriver.» Cria-t-elle.

― On s'en vient!» Répondit Lucy. «Bon, on y va Lis'.»

― Mais Lucy, je ne sais même pas de quoi j'ai l'air.»

― Pas de mais, je t'enlève ce bandeau et tu viens avec moi.» Dit Lucy en prenant la main de son amie, pour ensuite la mettre devant elle et la faire descendre l'escalier.

(PDV Lisanna)

Je descendais les marches une par une. J'aperçu Mira à me donner un sourire, avant de s'en aller vers la salle de bain. Arriver en bas de l'escalier, je me dirige vers le salon, où je vis Natsu de dos à regarder par la fenêtre.

― Cette chemise te va bien, Natsu.

Il se retourna en cachant ses mains dans son dos. Il semblait tenir quelque chose dans son dos. Il releva sa tête et je vis que ses joues étaient tient d'un léger rose.

― Pardon de ne pas être plus présentable, Lucy m'a empêché de m'arranger.» Dis-je en détournant la tête.

― Je ne vois pas tu dis ça, robe ou pas robe, tu es très belle, même qu'à mes yeux du est l'une des plus belles femmes de la guilde!» Je sentis mes joues rougir à ces propos.

― C'est vrai, ce que tu me dis!»

― Bien sûr. Et j'ai quelque chose pour toi.»

Et il sorti de son dos un magnifique bouquet de roses rouge. Après les avoir pris et de les avoir senti, je demande à Natsu de prendre le vase sur l'armoire, pour le placer sur la table basse.

(Fin PDV Lisanna)

Plaçant les roses dans le vase, elle invita le jeune homme à l'accompagner vers la salle à manger, mais fut interceptée par sa sœur et Lucy qui se mirent devant elle avec le grand miroir de la salle de bain. (52 x 24 pouces)

―Alors petit sœur, comment tu te trouves?» Demanda sa sœur avec un petit sourire. «En tout cas, elle te va comme un gant cette robe!» Rajouta la blonde.

En est fait, cette robe lui aller à ravir, car l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir n'était pas celle d'une jeune fille, mais celle d'une belle femme disposant de ses propres charmes et lui donnant assez d'assurance pour tenir tête aux charmes de sa sœur ou de Lucy et pourquoi pas ceux de Jenny de Blue Pegasus. La robe qu'elle portait était de couleur bleu saphir, son encolure était à une épaule, qui avec le haut de la robe semblait être fait d'une seule bande de tissus, qui épousait à merveille sa ronde poitrine, tandis que la jupe était plissé et descendez jusqu'à ces pieds.

Alors qu'elle contemplait son reflet dans le miroir, elle ne s'aperçut pas le jeune ''dragon'' s'avançait dernière elle. Elle ne revint à la réalité, que lorsqu'elle vit les mains du rose glisser à son cou un magnifique collier de perles.

―Dit Natsu, ce collier c'est simplement un cadeau ou c'est ta manière de demander la main de ma sœur?» Demandait l'ainé des Strauss en riant avec Lucy des deux tomates bien mûr qu'étaient devenu sa sœur et Natsu.

Après cela, les deux jeunes femmes remit le miroir dans la salle de bain, tandis que Natsu et Lisanna, alors que leurs visages revenaient à leur couleur initial, se mirent aux places qui lors étaient attribué et sans surprise, se retrouver l'un en face de l'autre. Peu après, Mira et Lucy les rejoignit et commençaient servir la table, pendant que Lis' intima à Natsu d'attendre que tout le monde soit à table avant de manger.

Le souper se déroula tranquillement, à la l'entrée le ragoût de Lucy, suivit du plat Lisanna, fait avec du tournedos, des petits pois et du gratin de pomme de terre et terminer avec ses crêpes aux marrons. Natsu était comblé et complimenta la cuisine de Lis', ce qui lui fit grandement plaisir, mais Mira s'en mêla en disant à Natsu :

― Alors tu trouves que ma sœur est devenue une bonne cuisinière.

― Bien sûr, elle est même meilleure qu'au temps où on couvrait l'œuf de Happy.

― Donc elle serait devenue assez bonne pour devenir ton épouse.» Termina la démone, pour rire ensuite avec Lucy des visages de sa sœur et du rose redevenu aussi rouge que des tomates.

Vingt minutes plus tard.

― Merci encore les filles pour le repas» Dit Natsu qui leurs sourirai à pleine dent, plus que ravi de sa soirée.

― Contente de te l'entendre dire, Natsu.» Lui répondit Mirajane.

― Ça m'a fait bien plaisir que tu sois venu et tu peux revenir si tu veux.» Rajouta Lisanna

― Avec plaisir et Lis.

― Oui?

― J'aurais quelque chose à te dire, mais sera pour plus tard. Sur ce à demain.

― À demain.» Répondirent-elles. Puit il sortir, suivit par Lucy qui promit de revenir pour coucher, voulant être sûre qu'il allait bien chez lui et non chez elle.

Lisanna monta à sa chambre, retira avec soin sa belle robe bleu et la rangea avec l'autre robe que lui a offert Natsu.

(J'en reviens toujours pas qu'il m'a acheté cette robe, si ça se trouve, la vendeuse a menti sur sa capacité de se changer en nuisette. Mais je peux bien voir si c'est vrai, si non, je le retourne au magasin.) Pensa-elle en la mettant sur elle, puis ferma ses yeux et s'imagina entrain de porter une nuisette blanche. Elle attendit et rouvrit ses yeux et se regarda dans le miroir de sa commode et fut surpris de se voir belle et bien dans une nuisette blanche.

(Incroyable, la vendeuse n'avait pas mentis, hum… et si j'essayais un maillot de bain.)

Puis elle pensa et rouvrit à nouveau ses yeux et se vit dans le même costume de bain qu'elle avait porté durant le duel entre sa sœur et Jenny Realight. (Voir ép. 163)

(Bon, au moins c'est fiable. Mais j'ai comme impression que mes seins semblent avoir grossi dernièrement. Non, je dois rêver et puis je vérifierai ça une autre fois, si je suis trompé.) Pensa-elle avant de se coucher dans son lit pour rapide s'en dormir dans les bras de Morphée.

En bas, Lucy venait de rentré et avait rejoint Mira dans le salon.

― Phase 1 du plan accompli.

― Oui et je crois qu'on va bien rire demain, pas vrai Lucy!

― Ah ça oui!» Répondit-elle en riant avec la démone.

…

(Lendemain)

Comme toujours, les garçons ça donnaient à une joyeuse bagarre, qui fut arrêter par la gardienne de la paix auto-attitrer des lieux, Erza Scarlet. Assis au bar, un sac de glace sur la tête, une certaine touffe rose boudait en marmonnant quelque chose comme ça : Maudite Erza, un peu plus et j'aurais réglé son cas au glaçon.

― Ca va bien, Natsu» Lui demanda une voix dans son dos. Se retournant, l'interpeller vit une petite bleuté venir le voir.

― Oui, ça va aller Reby et toi, ça baigne.

― À merveille. Ah oui, en chemin j'ai croisé Lucy et elle m'a dit, qu'elle avait une commission à faire à l'extérieur de la ville et qu'elle ne sera pas de retour avant trois jours. Et elle m'a aussi demandé de faire une quelque chose pour elle.

― Ah bon, c'est quoi?

― Natsu.» Commença-elle. « Par où tu passes pour entrer dans l'appartement de Lucy?

― Par la fenêtre.» Prononça-il avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait aussi facilement révélé son secret.

― Merci.» Dit Reby pour ensuite le laisser et partir vers la bibliothèque. Tout se passa tranquilement pour le cracheur de flamme, qui se creuser la tête à savoir pourquoi Reby est parvenu si facilement à délier sa langue, tellement qu'il ne répondait même pas aux provocations de Grey. Il continua à réfléchir jusqu'à qu'un poing ne le ramène à la réalité, par un contact très dur avec le plancher.

― Natsu Dragnir, tu vas payer pour que tu as fait!» Hurla Elfman, fou de rage, s'avançant d'un pas lourd vers Natsu.

― Mais j'ai rien fait!» Répliqua le rose, tout t'en gardant ses distances avec le grand gorille.

― Ne fait pas innocent, je sais tu as embrassé Lisanna!» Hurla Elfman, qui avait attiré les regardes de tous ceux présent dans la salle.

― Mais… mais ce n'était pas volontaire!

― Menteur!

(Entre-temps)

― Et voilà votre gigot, mademoiselle.

― Merci.» Répondit Lisanna avant de quitter la boucherie avec son sac de d'épicerie. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue, en sifflant un petit air joyeux, elle arriva au parc du sud et s'installa sur un banc et se mit à se remémorer sa journée d'hier avec Natsu. Soudainement, elle entendit un grondement sourd et puis, elle vit alors apparaitre Natsu, courant comme un dégénéré, comme si le diable était à c'est trousse. Ce dernier se fit interpeller par la blanche et détourna son regarde vers elle et fut tellement concentre à la regarder, qu'Il ne pas vit où il allait et termina sa cours en percutant un grand arbre, arbre qui heureusement était suffisamment imposant et profondément enraciner pour résisté au choc, tandis que Natsu tomba à la renverse.

Inquiète, Lisanna alla voir l'état du jeune homme et constant qu'il est dans les vapes, elle le tira vers le banc où elle était, pour ensuite le couché dessus, puis souleva sa tête pour ensuite la placé sur ses cuisses. Même si elle était un peu inquiète pour son ami, elle put s'empêcher de le trouvé minon quand il dormait à poings fermé et elle en profita pour lui caresser les cheveux rose. Une dizaine minute plus tard, la touffe rose commença à se réveiller.

(PDV Natsu)

Ah ma tête, suis où là, je dors sur quoi moi, c'est chaud et moelleux.

― Alors, bien dormi Natsu?

Hein, cette voix!

(Fin PDV Natsu)

À la voix de Lisanna, la touffe rose se mit à ouvrir les yeux et la première chose qu'il fut… une poitrine et des yeux bleus. Quand il se rend compte sur quoi il a dormi, il se releva et fit une chose qui eut de quoi étonna la blanche.

― Si te plaît Lis', pardon-moi d'avoir dormi sur toi!» S'exclama le rose, qui s'attendait au pire, mais son amie fut plus amuser de son comportement qu'autre chose.

― Ha ha ha, mais Natsu, qu'est qui te prend d'agir de cette manière et surtout, depuis quand tu as peur de moi.» Dit-elle en riant du comportement peu digne de son ami, alors que Natsu affichait un visage confus qui ne s'attendait pas à faire rire la blanche.

― T'es pas fâché!?

― Bien sûr que non, pourquoi je le serais, tu étais si mignon pendant que tu dormais.» Rassura Lisanna, avant de rire de plus belle en le voyant devenir rouge comme écrevisse.

Après que les deux jeunes gens se soient calmés, Lisanna tapota sa main sur le banc, invitant Natsu à s'installer à côté d'elle. «Dis-moi Natsu, pourquoi courait-tu comme un dégénéré tout ta l'heure?

― Pour sauver ma peau.

― Ta peau!? Qu'est que tu as fait, dis-moi tous!» Incita-elle.

― Ton frère a tenté de me tuer, quand il a appris pour les baisers qu'on a eus hier.

À ses mots, elle se mit rougir de gêne, alors qu'elle repensa aux évènements d'hier. Soudainement, un cri de rage déchira le ciel et fit sursauter Natsu et Lisanna, ils se relevèrent aussitôt, prêt à prendre la fuite. Puis un grondement se fit entendre et un nuage de poussière se leva. Présentant un danger, Natsu prit la main de son amie et alla se cacher avec elle derrière le grand arbre contre lequel s'était cogné plutôt. Il tenait serrer contre lui la blanche, ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne de la blanche, donc les joues arborèrent un rouge cramoisi, du fait de sa proximité avec son amour d'enfance. Jetant un coup d'œil, Natsu vit s'approcher d'un pas menaçant, celui qui risquer devenir son bourreau.

― Heu… Natsu?

― Je sais, je suis dans beau draps.

― Ce n'est pas ça, tu peux me relaisser?

Remarquant comment il tenait son amie, il enleva son bras et s'excusa.

― Alors, c'est qui tu voix?

― Ton frère et je crains que dans son état, qu'il n'a rien qui puisses le raisonner. Ça doit être la fin pour moi.

― Ne dit pas ça, laisse-moi au moins lui expliquer, il m'écoutera.

― Bon courage, mais s'il ne t'écoute pas, je veux au moins te dire…

Mais à peine dit-il ses mots, qu'un poing le fit s'envoler de quelque mètres sous les cris d'effrois de Lisanna. Se relevant avec difficulté, Natsu aperçu Elfman s'avançant vers lui comme un bourreau s'avance vers un condamner à mort, alors que Lisanna tentait de retenir son frère en tirant à sa ceinture.

― Elfman t'en supplie, je te jure que ce n'étais pas volontaire les fois où j'ai embrassé ta sœur!» Se défendit Natsu en recullant.

― C'est vrai qu'il raconte grand-frère, on s'est embrassé par accident!

― N'essaie pas de le défendre, j'ai bien vu sur les photos qu'Asuka m'a données, qu'il prenait du plaisir à t'embrasser. Alors, ne… AAAAHHHHH!

Et là, le rose vit une scène qu'il n'aurait jamais crût voir, surtout de la part de Lisanna, qui venait de lever la main ou la patte sur son frère.

― Mais qu'est qui ta pris de me griffer le dos, petite-sœur!» Cria-t-il en se retournant vers la blanche. Mais Elfman entendit Natsu se mettre à rire et il tourna la tête vers le chasseur de dragon.

― Qu'est qui te fait rire?» Dit Elfman, visiblement énervé par le rire du rose.

― Dit grand-frère, tu ne sentirais pas comme un courant d'air, par hasard?» Demanda la transformiste, qui se mit aussi à rire, quand Elfman se rendit-compte que son pantalon était tombé à terre. Alors qu'il se baissa pour remonter son pantalon, sa jeune sœur en profita pour se transformer en femme-serpent et l'emprisonna avec sa queue. Natsu profita de la situation pour quitter les lieux, en remerciant Lisanna pour son aide et parti le plus vite et le plus loin de la main exécutrice d'Elfman.

(Bien plus tard)

Marchant entre les vieux arbres de la forêt de l'est, uniquement armé de son courage et d'une lampe de poche, Lisanna sondait du regard le boisée, boisée qui devenait de moins en moins rassurant à mesure que le soleil se coucher et que tout ce qui l'entourait devenait de plus en plus sombre.

― (Mais où peut-il bien être ce Natsu, j'ai cherché dans l'appartement de Lucy, chez-lui et du côté de notre hutte, rien. Tien, de la lumière, hum… non, ça doit être la maison de Polyussica et la connaissant son caractère, aucune chance qu'il se soit cacher là-bas. Bon, vu qu'il n'a pas peut diner en ville, le seul endroit où il pourrait se trouver serait le lac où on perchait tous les trois, et vu son estomac, il doit avoir englouti une vingtaine de poisson.) Pensa-elle en riant à cette penser.

Atteignant enfin le lac, elle fut touchée par la pureté de l'endroit et elle trouva l'eau si délicieuse, qu'elle se dévêtir et plongea toute nue dans l'eau cristalline. Elle nagea allégrement, ressentant la fraîcheur de l'eau par la moindre parcelle de sa peau, un pur moment de détendre qu'elle vivait, jusqu'à que quelque chose l'agrippe par ses fesses.

― KKYYAAA!» Cria-elle aussitôt qu'elle senti deux choses l'agrippés, mais il avait peu de chance on l'entende. Alors qu'elle se débattait pour se libérer, son pied frappa un truc et la chose qui avait attrapé la libéra aussitôt de son emprise et elle profita pour s'éloigné, en se transformant en sirène et se cacher derrière un rocher. Puis, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un émergea à la surface de l'eau, que Lisanna reconnu aisément.

― Natsu?!» Dit-elle, alors qu'il se retourna vers celle qui l'interpella.

― C'est… c'est toi Lisanna, qu'es que tu fais ici?

― Et toi, qu'es qui ta pris de placer tes mains perverses sur mes fesses!» S'exclama Lisanna les joues rouge de gêne, rougeur dont la pénombre ambiante empêcher Natsu de le remarquer.

― Tes fesses!» Dit-il, surprit de ce que dit son amie. «Pardonne-moi de t'avoir touché.

― C'est bon Natsu, mais tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru qu'un monstre m'avais capturé et qu'il voulait me manger ou me voiler!

― Mais même sans mon aide, tu es capable de combattre un balkan par toi-même.

― Insinuerai-tu, que tu ne lèverais même pas le petit doigt, si je me faisais agresser voir voiler!» Dit-elle d'un ton faussement indigné.

― Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, juste que tu n'aies pas faible et que tu sais te battre comme Erza ou ta sœur. Mais de dire que je te porterai pas secoure, au risque de te perdre une seconde fois, je te le…» Il s'interrompit, dès qu'Il la vit pleuré. Ne supportant pas la voir ainsi, il s'avança vers elle et la prise dans ces bras, la consolant comme il le pouvait, en se demandant qu'est qu'il avait dit pour la faire pleurer ainsi.

Tranquillement, les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et la blanche se calma, rassurer par la présence du mage de feu. Puis d'une voix douce, il reprit la parole.

― Tu es venu pour me chercher, Lis.

― Oui.» Dit-elle en relevant sa tête. «Et également pour que tu me pardonne.

― Te pardonner, mais pourquoi?

― Natsu, es-tu amoureux d'une fille?

― Oui.

― Et de qui?

― De toi.

À ses mots, Lisanna recommença à pleurer, ce qui fit à nouveau paniquer Natsu, plus alaise à faire parler ses poings qu'a consoler les pleures de la gente féminine. Voulant la consoler à nouveau, il fut pris au dépourvu quand la jeune femme fit un bond vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surprit, il recula de quelques pas avant qu'un rocher ne l'arrête.

Lisanna continua de l'embraser juste qu'a qu'elle manque d'aire et fini par rompe son baiser.

― Pour… pourquoi.» Demanda Natsu en cherchant son souffle tout comme le fessait Lisanna.

― Par… parce… que.» Prononça de façon saccadée la blanche, puis reprit une fois que sa respiration se soit calmée. «Parce que je t'aime Natsu, mais j'avais peur de mettre en danger notre amitié, si je t'avais fait part de mes sentiments pour toi. En plus, j'avais peur de briser le cœur de Lucy.

― Lucy, mais pourquoi?» Demanda Natsu, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle voulait dire à propos de Lucy.

― Voix-tu, quand je suis revenu d'Édolas, j'ai vu que tu es assez près de Lucy et j'ai donc pensé qu'elle et toi étaient… amoureux.» Avoua-elle en détournant le regard, alors que Natsu été surpris qu'elle croit que Lucy et lui étaient en couple. Décider de mettre les pendule à heure, il saisit le menton de la transformiste et plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes, donnant ainsi sa réponse à sa douce, qui surprit, fini par répondre à son baisé. Ils continuèrent ainsi juste qu'a qu'un Siiiiiissssssssiiiiiii firent sursauter et a peine eurent-ils vu une flamme blanche s'est levé dans le ciel, avant qu'elle explose et qu'une multitude d'autres ne fassent de même et illuminent la nuit dans une kyrielle* couleurs.

Émerveiller par ce spectacle, Lisanna senti le bras de Natsu se placer derrière son dos et la rapprocher de lui.

― Pardonne-moi encore, Natsu. Je crois qu'on m'a suivi.

― Mais pourquoi tu t'excuse? Bon ok, dès qu'on se montrera en ville où à la guilde, on nous bombardera de questions et que ta sœur pourrait me proférer des menaces, si je te faisais le moindre mal.

― Haha, c'est drôle c'était justement à cause d'elle que je voulais m'excuser.

― Hein! Pour elle, mais pour…» Dit-il avant que son estomac ne manifeste dans un puissant gargouillement. La blanche ne put s'empêcher de rire de l'embarra de son petit-amie.

― Alors chéri, on a faim, mais tu étais plus occupé à te cacher qu'as vidé le lac, c'est ça?

― Eh bien, oui.» Avoua le rose, étonner qu'elle l'appelle ''chéri'' et gêner de l'embarra que lui causa son ventre.

― C'est rien, j'avais prévu ça avec quelque chose qui devrait te combler.

― Ah oui, c'est quoi?

― C'est dans mon sac, attend-moi ici, je reviens.» Dit-elle avant de la nager vers ses affaires. Après avoir mis ses vêtements dans sac, elle retourna auprès de Natsu, qui se tenait à côté d'un petit morceau de terre planté au milieu du lac. «Bon, où veux-tu manger?» Il pointa vers l'eau. Lisanna, perplexe lui demanda d'être plus précis. Natsu lui pris la main et lui dit de retenir son souffle, pris il l'entraina dans l'eau et nagea juste qu'a une cache sous-marine, en-dessous de l'ilot en surface.

― Alors, t'en pense quoi de cette cache?

― Assez… inusité.

― Quoi, seulement ça! Pff, tu aurais pu me dire que c'est super.

― Désoler, mais hors-mis qu'on soit sous l'eau, je ne le trouve pas si différent de notre hutte. Mais sinon, comment tu la trouver?

Natsu demeura silencieux, puis il respira un coup, se mit dos à elle, avant de dire. «C'était au lendemain de ta ''mort'', je ne pouvais l'accepter, mais après t'avoir pendant 3 mois, j'ai renoncé à te rechercher et en revenant à la guilde, je me suis arrêté au bord de ce lac où on péchait tous les deux. En plongeant dans l'eau pour noyer mes larmes que j'ai trouvées cet endroit.» Avoua-il.

Lisanna toucher par ses mots qui lui fendissent le cœur, reprit sa forme normale en se rapprochant de lui et se colla à lui en lassant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, juste qu'a que l'estomac du rose se fasse à nouveau.

― Heu… pardon.» Lassa-il gêné par le grognement de son ventre, mais aussi par la jeune femme, surtout par la poitrine de cette dernière, qui était collé contre son dos. La blanche émis un léger rire, avant de dénouer l'échappe de Natsu et le mettre devant ses yeux.

― Qu'est que tu fais, Lis?

― Je veux m'assurer que tu ne me regarde pas pendant que je me rhabille, alors on ne regarde pas!

― Comprit.» Répondit Natsu, mais au fond il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer sa ''blonde*'' légèrement vêtue. Se risquant de jeter un œil, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la culotte de sa douce, qu'elle le remarqua aussitôt et le corrigea proprement en lui envoyant son pied dans sa figure, puis lui intima l'ordre de se tenir à carreau, sous peine de devoir jeuné tout seul.

― Ok ok, j'ai compris.» Ronchonna Natsu en massant sa face.

― Natsu, je peux comprendre que tu ais certaines pensées en ce moment, mais je me sens juste pas prête à me dévoiler entièrement devant toi.» Dit-elle en finissant de s'habiller, puis s'avança vers son amoureux. «Alors, soit patient et tu l'aura amplement mérité.» Finit-elle en relevant l'échappe du rose et déposa un baisé sur sa bouche. «Et maintenant, veux-tu manger?

― Oui! Mais tu m'expliques à prop… Mumm?!» Commença-il avant qu'elle ne lui enfonce dans la bouche un morceau de viande.

―Mange d'abord, ensuit je te raconterais tous en détaille, chéri.

(Un peu plus tôt, à la guilde)

― Santé!» Trinquèrent ensemble Lucy et sa complice Mirajane à la réussite de leur plan.

― Une bonne chose de faite. J'espère que sous l'influence de ta sœur, que ce cher Natsu sera à l'avenir mieux élever et qu'il arrêtera de venir chez-moi comme un voleur.

― Hum… je crois que tu rêves en couleur.

― Merci de brisé mes espérances, Mira.» Dit Lucy lassé. «Et ta joue, elle va mieux?

― Elle fait encore un peu mal, mais ça va. En tout cas, ma petite sœur a… a… bien grandi.» Répondit Mira avant de verser de perles de larmes.

― Voyons Mira, pleure pas. Bon c'est vrai que je t'ai laissé seule t'occuper de tous lui dire à propos de notre manigance et que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher de te gifler. Mais regarde toute la guilde, ils font la fête depuis que Happy a lancé les feux d'artifices, même Carla et Macao y participent.

― C'est vrai…» Dit Mira en essuyant ses larmes. «Ça fait bien 4 mois qu'ils n'ont pas était d'aussi bonne humeur. Tout comme ça fait bien 4 mois que Roméo et Wendy sont porté disparu.

― Oui et dans deux jours, ça sera à moi de partir à leurs recherche et je devrais être revenus d'ici un mois.» Continua la blonde, avant de changer de sujet. «Dit-moi, quand t'es qu'on détache ton frère?

― Demain, il sera suffisamment calmé pour ne pas vouloir trucidé son ''futur'' beau-frère. Mais j'y pense, tu as bien dis à Happy où allumer les feux d'artifices?

― Ah non Mirajane, c'est toi qui lui a donné les fusées, c'était donc à toi de lui dire où les placées.

― Ah oui, t'as raison. Bon, espérons qu'il a eu assez de jugeote pour ne pas les avoirs allumé dans la forêt.

― Oui, espérons-le.

(Épilogue)

Dès le lendemain, le maître reçoit une amande pour utilisation d'accessoires pyrotechnique en forêt et par temps sec.

En ville, la nouvelle sur Natsu et Lisanna c'est rependu comme une trainé de poudre. Alors que certains parlent déjà de leur hypothétique mariage, d'autre font déjà des estimations du coût des dégâts qu'engendreront leurs futures rejetons.

Un mois plus tard, Alzack et Bisca annonce à toute la guilde qu'ils vont avoir un deuxième enfant, tandis que Lucy rentre bredouille à la guilde, sans aucun indices pour retrouver Roméo et Wendy.


End file.
